Cogito Ergo Sum
by Leibern Basa
Summary: A day in the life of John Doe as he records his experiences with people and his thoughts on society.


Cogito Ergo Sum

I've always loved the silence that enveloped the apartment room of 604, It brought about a certain aura of benevolence, almost as if the Lord himself wrapped me in his cloak and delivered me from this world of filth, this world of sin, this world that I live in. 

I began my daily routine, as always, lighting the candles that littered the make-shift altar I had hewn from various linen and rustic tables and chairs from the nearby dump. It had looked like some abominable modern-art masterpiece, a Picasso of decaying, shit-metal littered with bronze rust and devoid of all colour. It didn't matter, The Lord helps those who help themselves and encourages humility in all things. 

_"Blessed are the humble, for they shall inherit the earth."  
><em> 

Humility is important, for a lack of humility can bring about pride, one of the worst and most commonplace sins you can find in your everyday whorehouse city. This city, and all its inhabitants, are rotten to the core, they have abandoned their God, abandoned their humanity and they now live like a pack of animals waiting to be put to be shackled and carried away to the smokehouse. Cattle, livestock, sacks of shit only fit for re-inhabiting the Earth with filthy dirt-ridden progeny that grow up to desecrate the sacred Earth that God has provided, abusing, maiming and pillaging with every inch of strength that they could muster to alleviate their own selfish desires. Our society is a fucking embarassment, they are without guidance, without faith, without humanity, but soon they will be unable to deny the Seven. It will be debated for millennia and then and only then, will humanity have a chance at absolving themselves from sin. 

"_Blessed are those who hunger and thirst after righteousness, for they shall be filled."_

Like the walls of Jericho , once the Seven are established, the entire structure of pre-defined morals and their so-called "code of law" will come crashing in around their heads and their hearts will burst out of their chests in fear, in agony. The perfect "sledgehammer" to wake humanity from its ever-present nightmare, a means to an end of all long-line of struggles, to eliminate conflict through provoked empathy towards the Seven. It will be biblical. I could hardly wait, all that's required is to fine-tune the perfect targets and set the proverbial wheels in motion. 

"...lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen" 

And so my work begins

I knelt up from the altar and put on black leather gloves to hide my disfigured hands, donning a brown overcoat and finally reaching down to put on my black rubber-tipped boots. Out of the den and into the filth forest was how I always imagined stepping into the outside world. I wouldn't say that it was entirely inaccurate, I spied a suited man smiling in the corner of the street, handing out pamphlets. 

"Must be a politician or another cock-sucking lawyer" thought I 

Only politicians and lawyers can smile with such fake airs. I started to feel sickly in my stomach as I took one pamphlet, making especially sure not to touch even a hair of that skin-wearing monster. Lying monsters are the worst, they wear the cheesiest, most laughable smiles, they imitate loving and caring fathers and they even lead whole congregations of sermons in chapels. I had half a mind to rip his stupid looking grin of his face and start parading that in front of his campaign posters, but I refrained, I had work to do. 

I had finally arrived at the diner across the street from my apartment, after what seemed like eons trekking through the filth that was the human condition. Regardless, I was greeted at the door by this plaster-like model of a woman, who had this melancholic expression on her face, as if the world had been grown too ugly for her liking and that she was like Narcissus, wholly superficial and held absolute indifference to the people around them. I wanted to puke so badly it hurt. Here was a woman who had everything she needed, nice clothes, decent-looking income and was so caught up in her own little defined version of 'beauty' that she looked as if she couldn't bear to live without being the most coveted flower in the world. 

Immediately I rushed to find a stall in the diner so that I wouldn't have to look at any more of such wastes of life, however fate was too cruel. Directly opposite myself, was a gargantuan man, hulking sack of shit and wind that was eating a triple-decked burger. In fact It was hard for me to distinguish what was eating what, here is a man that fed himself so much crap that it looked as if he were about explode, and I almost wish he had! 

At this point I just couldn't take it anymore and with a great upheaval, threw up everywhere on the table. All eyes were upon me now, even the behemoth, the epitome of gluttony had locked eyes with me with feelings of mutual disgust. It was hysterical, I couldn't stop laughing 

After that little episode I wanted to scout out another potential target, It didn't take me very long, In a world like this, to find sin, all one needs to do is spin around in a circle seven times and point in any direction. _The Red-Light District_, the den of absolute iniquity. The very air was laden with sin and sweat, the sweat of the cries of beaten animals, too broken in to ever comprehend the principles of humanity, even they way they talked was filled with sombre languidness as befits the barbarous acts they indulged in. In the corner of my eye I could perceive multiple bags of meat beckoning me, thinking that I'm just another one of those sacks of shit that could think only of carnal pleasures. 

I spat in their general direction, all walks of life have inherent choices and these were the downtrodden broken few that were like little dolls, fucking and flailing about with a worry in the whole wide world. Fuck them, fuck them in their homes, in their clubs, fuck them where they live and all who love them, fuck those that encourage this sort of shit. I hated it, I hated them, I hated this whole damned rats cage that these puppets had strewn by themselves. 

I wish all of them had burned, like the hundreds, the thousands at Sodom and Gomorrah, I wish they had all been sent straight to the depths of Limbo, I wish they all had their hearts on the scale to show them just how much their sins outweighed their life, I wish that wishes of what God had intended would finally be recognised, I wish I could teach them! I truly do.

I remember arriving at my apartment drenched in sweat and feeling disgusted. I rushed to my archive and began writing with burning vengeance all the plans, all the sights, the experiences, the filth, the puppets and finally, the seven. Once I am done here, I'll know I've gotten their strict attention. 

And they won't soon forget it


End file.
